Wo Ai Ni Peach
by hzffan
Summary: Nggak pinter bikin summary :D langsung di baca aja ya Ini cerita dengan pemain utama KrisTao kok xD
1. Chapter 1

Haiiii

Saya author baru disini, jadi kalau ada kekurangan dalam membuat ff ini harap dimaklumin ya maklum baru belajar buat ff, sebenernya dari dulu udah pengen nyoba bikin ff, tapi karna saya orangnya males ngetik ya jadinya malah nggak jadi-jadi deh nyoba-nyobanya ;D

Pair :Kristao Slight Chantao

Cast :Kris, Tao, Chanyeol, Siwon, Henry, Jia, Boxuan

Genre :Romance, Family, Komedi

Rated : Untuk sementara T dulu ya^^

Author :hzffan

 **Warning** ini cerita boyslove alias **YAOI**

 **Chapter I**

Qingdao … Tao POV

Tok tok tok

Sayang ayo bangun, sarapan sudah siap ayah dan kakakmu sudah menunggu di meja makan, panggil mama huang di depan pintu kamar.

Sedangkan orang yang di dalam kamar hanya mengerjap imut lalu berteriak 'sudahlah ma aku makannya nanti saja, aku masih ngantuk' lalu dengan cepat pemuda itu menutup seluruh badannya dengan selimut.

Yaaa..huang zi tao jika kau tidak turun dalam 5 menit maka koleksi tasa guccimu itu akan mama buang…. Teriak mama huang dari luar.

Aishhhh…. Oke-oke aku akan turun teriak pemuda panda itu dari dalam kamar.

Ruang makan side …

Dimana tao?Tanya siwon setelah henry tiba di meja makan, ahh seperti biasa anak itu sulit sekali dibangunkan adu henry kepada anak kecil cibir Jia.

Srek srek srek bunyi kaki yang diseret terdengar, seketika siwon, henry dan jia menolehkan kepala mereka kearah suara dan mereka langsung geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan anak kecil yang tingginya melebihi batas itu ;D tao langsung mendudukkan bokong bulat nan sexynya itu di kursi tepatnya di samping sang mama huang henry, tao langsung mendapatkan elusan sayang di kepalanya dari mamanya itu. *memang meskipun tao sudah besar namun kedua orangtunya dan kakaknya masih menanggap tao seperti anak kecil yang harus dijaga dan dirawat* sedangkan kakaknya yang ada di sebrang tempat ia duduk hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum.

Mereka memulai acara makan mereka dengan khidmat/?

10 menit kemudian…..

Acara sarapan pagi keluarga huang telah selesai, dengan segera bibi jung membereskan piring serta gelas kotor yang ada dimeja, sedangkan keluarga besar huang itu sekarang sedang makan buah-buahan segar sebagai makanan penutup.

Tao…? Panggil siwon

Hemmm…. Respon sang anak bungsu, Ya setidaknya kau ini jika dipanggil orang tua lebih sopanlah sedikit, kata huang siwon dengan nada kurang bersahabat. Ahh baiklah-baiklah, ada apa papa kusayanggg….? Kata tao dengan cengiran dibibirnya dan direspon dengan muka blank dari papanya itu, sedangkan henry dan Jia hanya tertawa kecil melihat muka sang kepala keluaarga itu.

Ah sudahlah aku ingin berbicara serius, kata siwon dengan muka serius, ah baiklah kata mereka bertiga serentak. Hening … eehm *dehem siwon sebelum memulai berbicara* tao sehabis ini kau harus bereskan semua pakaianmu dar-

Yaaa apa papa mengusirku dari rumah ini, Tanya tao dengan sedikit membentak dan berdiri dari duduknya.

Ya setidaknya kau ini dengarkan papamu selesai bicara dulu, dan sekarang duduk kembali perintah papa huang.

Ahhh baiklah, maaf bisik tao dengan nada rendah.

Nanti siang kita akan terbang ke korea dan kau akan tinggal disana dan melanjutkan kuliahmu disana. Mengerti ….? Tanya siwon kepada sang anak.

Ya kenapa harus dadakan seperti ini? Dan kenapa papa tidak memberitahuku jauh-jauh hari, dan nanti disana aku akan tinggal dengan siapa? Kitakan tidak punya saudara disana?Lalu apa aku juga harus bekerja untuk mendapatkan makan? Aku belum siap hidup sendiri, aku belum mampu hidup tanpa kalian, nanti jika di sana banyak orang jahat gimana trus nanti tao diculik lalu diperkosa lalu dijadikan budak seks gimnaaaa….? Aaaaa tao nggak mauuu, cerocos tao dengan histerisnya, kedua orangtuanya dan kakaknya hanya melongo melihat sikap pemuda dengan julukan panda itu.

Kau ini begitu saja sudah heboh sendiri seperti anak perawan yang sedang hamil lalu orang yang menghamilinya itu tidak mau bertanggung jawab, kata sang kakak dengan muka datar dan langsung mendapat tatapan mematikan dari sang adik.

Sudah-sudah lerai papa dan mama huang secara bersamaan,

Untukmu tao… dengar baik-baik kata siwon, di korea kau tidak akan tinggal sendirian melainkan dengan seseorang, dan untuk makan kau tidak usah bekerja kami akan mengirimkan uang bulanan untukmu, dan jika kau mau diculik, kau kan pintar wushu kau bisa menggunakan keahlian wushumu itu untuk melawan. Mengerti …?

Tao hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda dia mengerti, tapi seseorang itu siapa pah..? apa aku mengenalnya…? Tanya tao dengan nada sedih,

Ya kau sangat mengenalnya, bahkan kau pernah dekat dengannya tapi sewaktu kalian kecil dulu, kata papa siwon dengan senyuman dibibirnya.

Tao semakin bingung, pasalnya dia lupa siapa teman kecilnya dulu. Siapa namanya…? Tanya tao dengan penasarannya.

Papa huang hanya tersenyum, lalu … namanya 'Kris' ah tidak yang benar namanya' wu yi fan'.

Seketika tao terdiam, kenapa pa kenapa harus kris…? Tanya tao dengan nada sedih.

Ehh kenapa tao apakah kau tidak suka…? Tanya siwon dengan nada serius,

ah bukan begitu pa tao suka kok hanya saja kenapa harus tinggal dengan kris? Apa tidak ada pilihan lain pa..? Tanya tao.

Tidak sayang kami tidak punya pilihan lain, karna kami hanya yakin jika kris orang yang paling tepat untukmu ah tidak maksud papa dia orang yang tepat untuk menjagamu, kata siwon dengan senyum dibibirnya.

Ahhh bukankan kalian dulu saling suka dan sayang…? Aku pikir kalian berdua bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi, kata Jia dengan santainya, lalu sang kakak melihat wajah tao yang tampak sedih lalu dia berkata ahh maaf sayang jiejie hanya bercanda, jangan dimasukkan hati cengir Jia setelah mengatakannya.

Kemudian…..

Pa kenapa jiejie tidak sekalian saja pindah ke korea dan menemaniku disana..? Tanya tao dengan muka polosnya, ya panda pikirlah jiejiemu ini sudah semester 5 masa iya jiejie harus pindah?Lagian mana bisa jiejiemu ini jauh dari pacar jiejie disini, cengir Jia tanpa merasa bersalah.

Dan mendapatkan muka cengo/? Dari sang adik.

Ah sudahlah, papa ingin ke kamar dan jangan lupa tao kau harus segera membereskan pakaianmu dan barang-barang yang sekiranya penting untuk kau bawa, nanti siang jam 2 kita sudah harus kebandara, kata siwon sebelum berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Ahh baiklah… kata tao dengan nada lesu dan segera beranjak ke kamarnya.

Tao side

Ahh apalagi ya yang harus aku bawa..? pakaian udah lengkap, tas Gucci udah, boneka panda udah, sepatu udah, ahh sepertinya sudah lengkap. Kemudian namja panda itu merebahkan dirinya dikasur empuknya itu dan berbisik 'ah sepertinya aku akan merindukan suasana rumah ini terutama dengan kamarku ini, lalu tiba-tiba dia ingat bahwa ia akan tinggal dengan Kris ya Krisnya dulu, tao memejamkan matanya dan menerawang akan masa lalunya bersama kris.

Flashback on

'sepulang sekolah *disini tao masih SMP kelas 3* namja panda itu langsung pergi ke taman dan duduk di sebuah kursi panjang dengan kepalanya mengadah keatas melihat indahnya langit biru di siang hari, ya jangan ditanya lagi kenapa namja itu di taman yang jelas bukan menunggu readers *digampar* back,,, namja itu menunggu sang kekasih tercintanya, namanya 'kris' dia adalah namja yang tampan, tinggi, berambut pirang yang sangat serasi dengan kulitnya yang putih, ahh ternyata dia sudah muncul dengan seragam sekolahnya *ya kris adalah siswa SMA kelas 3*, sesampainya di hadapan tao namja itu langsung memeluknya dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut, tao hanya mengerjap bingung. Tidak biasanya kris berperilaku seperti ini, kris segera menyudahi mencium bibir sexy namja panda ini tanpa melepaskan pelukaannya pada tao. 'Tao aku sangat mencintaimu' kata kris, 'Ya aku juga sangat mencintaimu' jawab tao dengan senyum dibibirnya. Tao jika gege tidak disamping tao lagi gege mohon jangan pernah sekali-kali pacaran dengan orang lain, kata kris dengan nada sedih. Ge… kenapa gege bicara seperti itu?Apa gege akan meninggalkan tao sendirian? Tanya tao yang mulai terisak sayang bukan begitu, kata kris sambil memeluk tao dengan ada apa? Tanya tao. Tao-er orangtua gege ingin gege melanjutkan kuliah di korea, jadi besok gege akan terbang ke korea. Kata kris dengan nada sedih, 'ahh sudah kuduga gege pasti akan meninggalkan tao sendirian, lalu gege bisa mendapatkan pacar disana yang lebih baik dari tao, iyakan?'Tanya tao dengan nada tak bersahabat.'Aishh tidak tao, gege tidak mungkin bisa berpaling dari tao karna dihati gege hanya ada kamu sayang'kata kris dan langsung mencium kepala tao, sedangkan tao sudah merona seperti tomat.'Ah baiklah aku percaya tapi apa jaminanya jika kau berbohong?' Tanya tao, 'Kau bisa memukulku,menendangmu bahkan kau boleh membunuhku jika aku bohong', kata kris dengan penuh keyakinan.

Flashback off

Tok tok tok

Bunyi ketukan pintu kamarnya membuyarkan semua ingatan-ingatan tentang kenangannya dulu.

Ahh iya masuk saja tidak dikunci kata tao dari dalam kamar, pintu kamar terbuka dan terpapanglah wajah sang ayah yang sedang tersenyum lebar kepadanya. Ahh iya ada apa pah? ,, ah tidak ada apa-apa apa kau sudah selesai beres-beresnya? Tanya siwon dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari tao. Yahh baiklah sekarang kau dstirahat dulu, dan nanti setelah makan siang kita akan berangkat, oke siapp boss kata tao dengan senyum lebarnya. Siwon lalu mendekati sang anak dan mengacak rambutnya yang menimbulkan kercutan lucu dibibir sang anak, lalu siwon keluar dari kamarnya dengan senyum bahagianya.

 **TBC/END**

Haiii gimana ….?Kurang memusakan ya, maaf ya soalnya baru belajar. Jangan lupa **review** ya, karena kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan

nanti kalok reviewnya banyak yang positif bakalan saya lanjut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

Pair :KrisTao Slight ChanTao

Cast : Kris, Tao, Chanyeol, Siwon, Henry, Jia, Boxuan

Genre : Romance, Family, Komedi

Rated : Untuk sementara T dulu ya^^

Author : hzffan

 **Warning** ini cerita boyslove alias **YAOI**

Sebelumnyamakasih ya yang udah ngasih review berupa kritikan, saran dan semangat di chapter 1 kemarin :)

Saya sadar kok masih banyak kekurangan saya dalam membuat ff ini, yahh namanya juga baru belajar jadi mohon pengertiannya ya teman-teman semua :)

Oh iya aku juga mau ngasih tau nih kalau tokoh chanyeol belum bisa aku hadirin/? dulu soalnya aku masih bingung mau pas bagian mana xD jadi buat temen-temen semua yang berharap cepet-cepet ada momen _'ChanTao'_ maaf saya belum bisa.

Oke itu aja yang mau saya katakan, selamat membaca Chapter II ini ya dan jangan lupa reviewnya ^^

 **Chapter II**

 **Airport Cina**

Tao, Jia, Huang Siwon dan Huang Henry sedang duduk di kursi tunggu bandara, sekitar 15 menit lagi mereka akan terbang ke korea, dan tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa hati namja panda itu merasa gelisah, 'Tao kau kenapa?' Tanya henry.'Ah tidak apa-apa ma, hanya saja aku merasa sedikit resah saja' aku namja panda itu."Ah tidak perlu resah sayang, kami yakin kau akan betah di sana, disana tempat-tempatnya sangat indah dan aku dengar dari kris di rumahnya ada seorang anak kecil yang imut, bukankah kau sangat suka dengan anak kecil? kau bisa membantu merawatnya bersama kris, kalian bisa berlatih menjadi orangtua yang baik," kata Henry dengan semangat dan sedikit menggoda anaknya itu. 'Ahh mama apa yang kau bicarakan', kata Tao sedikit merona. 'Dan ahh siapa anak kecil itu..? apa dia anak kris-ge?', lanjut Tao sedikit menunduk menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya.

Henry, Siwon dan Jia hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

'Tentu saja bukan sayang, kau tau sendirikan jika kris hanya mencintaimu dan dulu sebelum pergi ke korea dia sudah meminta izin dari mama dan papa bahwa dia ingin kejenjang yang lebih serius denganmu, dia juga yang meminta dan memohon kepada kami bahwa setelah kau lulus sekolah kau harus melanjutkan kuliah di korea, awalnya kami tidak setuju tapi saat melihat wajah Kris yang memohon dengan serius itu kami langsung menyetujuinya,' Jelas Henry dengan senyum ceria. Dan Tao hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar penjelasan dari mamanya itu.

''Ah ayo sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat'', ajak siwon. Dan dijawab anggukan oleh mereka bertiga.

Mereka mulai memasuki pesawat, Tao duduk disamping Henry sedangkan Jia disamping duduk dengan tenang dan asik dengan dunianya sendiri-sendiri.

"Emm sayang?" panggil Henry yang membuyarkan lamunan TaO

"Ahh iya ada apa ma?" tanya Tao.

"Ah tidak sayang mama hanya mau bilang nanti kita akan tiba di korea kemungkinan sore, dan kami akan ikut menginap dirumah Kris untuk malam ini dan selanjutnya kami akan kembali ke Cina untuk penerbangan besok pagi," jelas Henry. Dan di jawab anggukan oleh Tao.

Skip

 **Incheon Korea** -

'Ahh indahnyaaaaa…..' teriak Jia keras setelah mereka turun dari pesawat. "Jiejie kau ini brisik sekali" kata Tao dengan nada sewot yang tak kalah keras dari sang kakak. Sedangkan Siwon dan Henry hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan anknya yang seperti anjing dan kucing itu.

"Ah iya ma apa kris-ge akan menjemput kita ..?"Tanya Tao dengan pelan."Ahh mama lupa memberitahumu ya, Kris tidak bisa menjemput kita sayang" Jawab Henry dengan nada santai.

Setelah mengatakan itu Henry melihat kearah Tao yang ternyata murung, Henry lalu menggandeng tangan Tao dan berkata "sebenarnya kemarin Kris bilang pada mama bahwa dia akan menjemput kita di bandara, tapi mama menolaknya karena mama yakin Kris pasti sibuk, dan dia sudah memberikan alamaatnya kepada mama sekarang kita cari taxi untuk kerumah kris"Jelas Henry dan di jawab anggukan oleh Tao tanda ia mengerti.

 **SKIP lagi** …..

"Nah ini dia rumah kris," kata Siwon dengan semangat. _Henry, Jia hanya tersenyum senang, dan Tao? Dia hanya diam dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang karena sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengan sang gege. Tiba-tiba pintu rumah terbuka dan sosok wanita setengah tua itu tersenyum dan_ "Apakah ini dari keluarga Huang?"Tanya bibi Mun."Iya kami dari keluarga Huang" Jawab Siwon."Silahkan masuk Tuan", kata Bibi Mun ssambil membuka pintunya lebih lebar.

"Ah iya bi, dimana Kris?" Tanya Henry, "Tuan Muda ada di ruang makan, dari tadi dia mempersipkan makanan untuk menjamu kalian", jelas Bibi Mun dan "Ah iya silahkan duduk saya akan memanggilkan Tuan Muda dulu", lanjut Bibi Mun. Siwon, Henry, Jia dan Tao hanya mengangguk.

 _Ruang makan_ –

"Tuan muda, tamu dari keluarga Huang sudah datang", kata Bibi Mun ketika sudah sampai di ruang makan. _Kris langsung menengok dan_ "benarkah bi?dimana mereka sekarang?" kata Kris dengan perasaan bahagia. "Ah mereka di ruang tengah Tuan", jawab Bibi Mun."Baiklah saya akan kesana sekarang, ohh ya bi… saya sudah rapi dan tampan belum?" tanya Kris dengan wajah bersinarnya."Ah sudah Tuan, anda sudah rapi dan tampan", jawab Bibi Mun dengan senyum dan berfikir dalam hati _tidak biasanya Tuan sesenang ini_.

"Ah baiklah sayaakan kesana dan bi tolong panggilan Beibei dikamarnya suruh dia ke ruang tengah", perintah Kris.

"Baik Tuan" jawab Bibi Mun dan langsung naik ke lantai dua, ke kamar sang anak kecil yang imut itu.

 ** _Ruang Tengah_**

"Selamat datang …."Ucap Kris setelah sampai di ruang tengah, dan Kris langsung mengecup tangan Siwon, lalu Henry, lalu Jia dan terkhir -Tao? _*Ya kalian jangan berfikir jika Kris akan langsung mencium tangan Tao*_

Lama Kris menatap Tao dengan perasaan sangat senang sedangkan jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat sehingga berdetak tak beraturan saat melihat sang terkasih yang sekarang dihadapannya, mata pandanya yang indah, hidung manjungnya, bibirnya yang berbentuk unik dan ah apa itu di telinganya ada anting. Kris masih menatap paras ayunya yang sekarang lebih ayu dan mempesona. Dan tanpa aba-aba Kris langsung merengkuh tubuh tao kedalam pelukannya dan menghirup aroma dalam tubuh Tao yang sangat ia rindukan"Aku sangat merindukanmu" bisik Kris pelan sehingga hanya Tao yang bisa mendengarnya. Tao hanya tersenyum dan merona mendengarnya tanpa ada niat membalas ucapan Kris.

Ehemm …. Deheman dari siwon mengintrupsi pasangan yang sedang bermesaraan melepas rindu langsung melepas pelukannya dan langsung meminta maaf kepada Tuan Huang dan Nyonya Huang karena dengan PDnya dan se enak hati dia memeluk putra mereka. _Siwon dan Henry tentunya mengerti toh mereka juga pernah muda.:D_

"Papaaa…" teriak seorang anak kecil yang tak lain adalah Beibei dan membuat mereka semua yang berada di ruang tengah langsung melihat kearah suara tersebut.

"Ah ternyata kau sayang, sini." suruh Kris, dan Beibei langsung menghampiri pemuda yang ia panggil papa tersebut, setelah sampai dihadapannya, Kris langsung menggendong anak kecil itu.

Siwon, Henry, dan Jia tersenyum melihat kelakuan Kris yang begitu perhatian, sedangkan Tao hanya berkecambuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri, beberapa pertanyaan muncul dipikirannya _'Siapa anak ini?kenapa anak ini memanggil kris-ge dengan panggilan papa?bukankah mama bilang ia anak dari saudara kris? Atau jangan-jangan kris-ge diam-diam sudah menikah? Jika itu benar apa yang harus aku lakukan apa ak—_

"Tao…?"Panggilan Kris membuyarkan lamunan Tao.

"Ah iya ada apa ge…?"Tanya tao kemudian.

"Perkenalkan ini saudara jauh gege dia juga berasal dari cina, dia dititipkan orangtuanya kepada gege karena mereka sedang ada dinas ke luar Negara yang tidak memungkinkan untuk membawanya ikut pergi. Dan untuk panggilan _'papa'_ tadi, beibei memang sejak dulu sudah memanggilku papa karena dia rindu dengan papanya dan juga beibei bilang sifatku yang dingin tapi perhatian ini mirip dengan papanya jadi dia memanggilku papa," jelas Kris panjang lebar agar tidak terjadi kesalah pahaman diantara Tao hanya mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum senang.

"Beibei perkenalkan dirimu kepada paman, bibi, dan jiejie." suruh Kris, Beibei hanya mengangguk,

dan -

"Annyeonghaseyo Beibei imnida, umur saya baru 5 tahun, saya bersekolah di TK Myengdong, papa saya bernama Xiao Quan dan mama saya bernama Xiao Mei, senang berkenalan dengan paman, bibi dan jiejie." Beibei mengakhiri perkenalannya dengan tersenyum manis.

Beibei langsung minta turun dari gendongan Kris, kemudian Beibei menghampiri Siwon untuk mencium tangannya, kemudian Henry, lalu Jia dan dengan gemasnya Jia mencubit pipi tembam sang anak itu, dan terakhir Beibei berhadapan dengan Tao, dia diam sebentar lalu –

"Ahh jiejie cantik sekali, mata jiejie sangat indah," kata Beibei dengan pedenya yang menimbulkan orang-orang yang berada disana tersenyum menahan tawa dan "ahahahaha Tao sayang lihatlah anak kecil itu mengira kau perempuan, ahh benar juga kau itu cantik Tao" kata Jia sang kakak dengan tawa jailnya itu.

 _Dan Tao… ahh lihatlah wajah dia sudah memerah sambil komat-kamit nggak jelas yang menahan marah karena perkataan jiejienya itu._

"Ah Beibei sayang dia bukan perempuan, dia ini laki-laki." jelas Kris dengan sedikit tersenyum menahan tawa karena perkataan sang anak/?,

"Ahh benarkah pa?tapi kenapa dia terlihat cantik dan kenapa dia juga memakai anting?, bukankah anting hanya dipakai seorang perempuan?" tanya Beibei dengan bingung, yang malah minumbulkan senyum semua orang yang berada disana karena milihat anak sekecil ini sudah pintar berbicara seperti orang dewasa.

Kris yang bingung mau menjelaskan apa, dia kemudian langsung mengajak keluarga Huang untuk makan malam bersama, tapi sebelum mereka mulai beranjak ke ruang makan Beibei sudah terlebih dulu bertanya lagi- "pa aku harus memanggil dia *liriktao* dengan panggilan apa?"Tanya Beibei. "Ahh terserah kau saja sayang," kata kris dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah beibei akan memanggilnya dengan panggilan _'mama'_ saja, karena 'dia' terlihat cantik seperti perempuan", kata Beibei "oh yaa pa?apa mama akan tinggal disini selamanya?" lanjut Beibei. "iya sayang mama akan tinggal selamanya disini" jawab kris dengan senyum menawannya. "Yeesssss…."Teriak Beibei dengan semangat.

Kris, Siwon, Henry dan Jia tersenyum senang, sedangkan Tao tersipu malu dan wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

Yeyyy Beibei sekarang sudah punya mama … girang Beibei dengan senangnya, dan Beibei langsung menarik tangan Tao untuk menuju ke ruang makan.

 _Ruang Makan_

Mereka langsung duduk dengan posisi Kris, Beibei, Tao dan disebrang mereka ada Siwon, Henry dan Jia. Mereka memulai acara makan malamnya dengan tenang namun sesaat kemudian- "Ma..?Beibei disuapin mama ya," kata Beibei dengan senyum dibibirnya."Ah tidak sayang kau harus makan sendiri lihatlah Tao juga mau makan, mereka kan baru saja sampai dan belum sarapan sayang." kata Kris dengan tenang, dan Beibei hanya cemberut.

Melihat Beibei yang cemberut Tao merasa tidak tega.

"Baiklah mama akan menyuapimu," kata Tao dengan senyum manisnya.

"Yey asikk disuapin mama," girang Beibei. Sedangkan Siwon, Henry dan Jia tersenyum senang akan perilaku Tao yang menurutnya sangat pengertian dan lihatlahh wajah Kris yang memerah itu, mungkin dia sedang berfikir bahwa ini adalah benar-benar keluarga, Tao sebagai istrinya sedangkan Beibei sabagai anaknya, Kris mulai berkhayal bahwa ini adalah makan malam bersama mertua dan kakak iparnya ahh ini adalah makan malam yang sangat berkesan, pikir Kris sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

Tao yang melihat Kris tersenyum nggak jelas itu hanya geleng-geleng saja Krisnya itu sedang kehabisan tao sok tau. *oke ini ngawur

 **SKIP**

Mereka menutup acara makan malamnya dengan memakan buah-buanhan yang sudah disiapkan dimeja.

"Emm setelah ini kita akan beristirahat karena saya yakin pasti kalian sudah lelah," kata kris dengan nada pelan namun terdengar oleh semua yang berada di meja makan tersebut.

"Ahh kamu benar nak kris, apalagi besok kami akan melanjutkan penerbangan ke Cina di pagi hari," kata hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ah iya karna dirumah ini hanya ada 3 kamar utama, untuk paman dan bibi bisa tidur dikamar lantai dua sebelah kiri, untuk jiejie kamar yang ditengah, dan untuk Tao dan Beibei kalian bisa tidur dikamar gege nanti gege akan tidur di sofa saja." jelas Kris.

"Jangan begitu ge, biar Tao saja yang tidur di sofa," kata Tao cepat.

"Jangan Tao kau butuh istirahat ditempat yang nyaman," jawab Kris perhatian.

"Ya !kenapa kita tidak tidur bersama-sama saja sih?Aku, Papa dan Mama bisa tidur satu kamar dan satu ranjang," kata Beibei dengan sedikit keras.

"Iya benar apa yang dikatakan beibei sayang,"kata Siwon dengan bijak.

"Iya lagi pula itu bukan ide yang buruk," timpal Jia.

"Iya sayang lebih baik kalian tidur bertiga saja, itu lebih baik dari pada salah satu dari kalian tidur di sofa" tambah Henry.

Beibei yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan kemudian iaberdiri dari tempat duduknya dan langsung menarik tangan Kris dan Tao untuk berdiri. "Ya udah yuk sekarang kita tidurrr", ajak Beibei dengan semangat. Mereka berlima hanya geleng-geleng dan langsung mengikuti anak itu dibelakang menuju lantai dua, dan segera masuk dikamar masing-masing.

 **TBC**

Haiii jumpa lagi dengan saya, gimana masih banyak kekurangannya ya

Jangan lupa ** _rivew_** ya^^ kasih kritikan, saran dan semangat juga boleh


End file.
